scottsterlingsfacefandomcom-20200214-history
Generation Gap/Transcript
Jason: Oh hey, you must be the new guy? James: Yeah. Jason: I'm Jason. James: I'm James. Jason: Is this your first semester? James: Uh.. no, I'm… I'm a senior. Jason: Ah nice, me too. James: Cool. Jason: Yeah, our other roommate is a freshman. James: Oh, so… he's a young guy, huh? Jason: Yeah, well, he actually skipped a few years, because he was so smart. It's made him a little socially awkward, but he's cool. James: Oh, yeah. Hey, I have two younger brothers, so I know what that means. Jason: Yeah well, James, he's really, really young. Matt: Good afternoon, James. I'm so pleased you could join us. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Spencer. Jason: Shake his hand! James: Uhm… uh… pleased to meet you. Matt: Likewise. James: He's… he's got a good grip. Jason: Yeah. He really latches onto that finger. Matt: James, you must be weary from the exertion of moving apartments. Do you require help with your luggage? I, of course, lack the muscle development to lift anything other than a binky, but… perhaps Jason could…? Jason: Oh, yeah. I'll go get your stuff. You guys have fun. James: Oh. Oh wait, Jason, hold on, don't...don't leave. Matt: Come join me, James. Let us get to know one another. That's nice. James: Yeah. So uh… Spencer, Jason says you're really smart. Matt: He flatters me. I try not to discuss it too much, I fear that it would alienate me from the other students. I wish to blend in as much as possible. James: Right. So, what are you studying? Matt: Pre-med and business. I know, it seems excessive, but I thought it might make me more attractive to the ladies. They seem to want a man who can provide the comforts of life. Personally, all I look for in a woman is a strong maternal instinct. James: That makes sense. Matt: So what are your interests, James? James: Oh, uh… ju-... oh.. I've gotten into cooking lately. Oh, I found this amazing recipe the other day, I should cook it for you guys sometime. Matt: Ah, that's very generous of you. I'm afraid though, that I shall not be able to digest solid foods for at least another three months. James: Oh yeah, sorry, uhm… jeez...uh… this… uhm… that was insensitive of me to talk about… food. Matt: Not at all. James, forgive me, but you seem uncomfortable. Does the age gap between us bother you? James: (sounds between a "Yeah" and a "Nah") Matt: Is is my small hands? James: Nah, nah. It's good, it...this is cool, it's... good. Matt: Is it the diaper? Jason: Oh good, you guys are bonding, that's great. James: Oh. Matt: Yes. Jason: Spencer, what are you doing? Just because you learned how to walk one day, doesn't mean you're an acrobat. Come here. Matt: Well, you're quite right, Jason, no need to be a hero. Thank you. Forgive me if I'm a little heavy, I've gained a few ounces. Actually Jason, could you bring me to James? James: Oh yeah, I should uh… Matt: James. James: I should… I got...I gotta put my stuff… Matt: Where are you going? James: I need to get in my other box… Matt: Look at me, James. James: Just...just...just..uhm… in case… Matt: James. James: In case I never wanna come back here. Matt: Look me in the eyes. James: Yeah, which room is mi- Matt: Look at my unblinking eyes. I want you to feel welcome here, James. James: Yeah. Matt: Hug me. James: Oh. Matt: Yes, you're very warm. Like the womb. James: Oh. Matt: I nearly wet myself. Jason: Two hands. Hold the neck. James: Yeah. Uhm… Jason, I don't know… I don't know if I can do this. I know… I like how you live like… Matt: Can someone get the door? Ah, I believe my guests have arrived, Jason. Jason: Oh. Yeah, I'll go get the door. James: I'm just gonna put you...down on the… Jason: Ladies! Whitney: Hi! Natalie: Hi! Whitney: Oh hi Spencer! Natalie: Hi Spencer! Matt: Hello ladies. Whitney: Oh, is this your friend? Matt: Yes, this is James. Natalie: Ah hi, you're both cute. Whitney: Oh. James: Uh… yeah, he's my roommate. Whitney: Oh, you both are so good together. Natalie: Look what I've got for you! It's so cute! Category:Season 1